War of Fiction Chapter 71
Chapter 71--------------- ' ' Don ran out as the wreckage of the ship in the distance fell the ground “What the fuck...no...no...no how the hell can this be happening” he said yelling running out towards the mayor and Bruce “This was Mickey he shot it down” Bruce said “No fucking shit dickweed” Don yelled at him getting out his binoculars looking through them to inspect “Fuck they put a missile into the side of it, I didn’t think they had that kind of gear” Don shouted “Well looks like they do, shit what do we do” Quimby spoke putting his arms out towards Don “What we need to do right fucking now is kill these fuckers no more training we march and kill them right now before they get reinforcements. Don took out his walkie clicking it saying “Harley..you there over” “Yeah look, Don we’ll radio you back we’ve met some new people” she said “Wait what” Don asked “Harley listen...are you listening... Harley oh for fuck sake “ he yelled throwing the talkie to floor “Right okay we’ll talk with them later we need to march first of all I’m going to need Hitgirl and Skyler to go warn Harley’s group we are just going to attack” Don yelled “Wait if we just attack straight away then they’ll kill the slaves” Quimby yelled at Don “It’s better than sitting on our asses and watching them die one by one” Don spoke gathering some guns as the town’s people began to flood onto the street. “T.C., Bonnie, wiggum, Piroit, patty, Marge, Mona, Kirk, Sandor, lara, Larry and wolfcastle will attack from the right whilst Chucky’s group will attack from the left” He said shouting out to the town the people nodding grabbing their guns “You guys take the ambulance, the police car and what’s left of burn’s limo and drive them to the roads leading up to the castle” Don spoke smiling as a young boy tugged on his coat, it was bart simpsons Homer's and Marge’s son “Fuck do you want kid” Don asked “I’d like to fight alongside my mom. Grandma and auntie” He asked “Nah you're just a kid” he said bluntly “I’m actually technically older than you I've been in this world for over 20 years” He said smiling “I guess that’s true, shit if you want to fight then fight no need to be a white feather pussy but make sure to hid in the boot of the police car we don’t want your mom spotting you” He said patting the kid on the head “I want you guys to take a longer route I've marked it on a map it’s a long journey but you’ll be okay if you stick to it and be careful and not careless” “me and Bruce will lead the final group this will be the main attack we'll attack them face on ours is pretty dangerous so we need good fighters but at the same time enough people to give us covering support” Don asked “I’ve elected the group anyway it’s me, Bruce, Solid Snake, Flanders, Bob, Peach, dolph, Eddie Mutz, Lionel, Roy, Nelson, Mrs Mutz, Timothy, Fat tony, Louie, Michael, Manjula, Kent, Drederick, Cletus, Comic book guy, and the sea captain we will bring the prison bus and the magic school bus and we will collect the Batmobile along the way, most of the kids and elderly will stay back with the Mayor, Helen and Tyreese will be providing guns in the church, whatever your age grab one anyway just to be save, Francesca is still in the hospital so we will need everyone to check up on her every so often, take care of lil E.T. and make sure the prisoners are kept locked away and speaking of prisoners Hitgirl jsut before you go set up that video thing you were talking about” He said walking to the prison she nodded grabbing a device she found in frink’s lab. Don stormed into the prison going to the special cell opening the cell doors where Timon sat smirking “Was I right” he asked as Don looked at him, evil in his eyes “Yeah you were right, Mickey blew up two of our own well they wern’t really but fuck he’s pissed me off and he doesn’t care about you so” Don was stopped by Timon yelling “Just get on with it cunt, I don’t want to hear your sad story” Timon said smiling as Don grabbed him by the neck bringing him along to the centre of the town placing him on his knees as hitgirl set the camera up, nodding to Don to signal it was working “Okay Mickey this is pretty easy mate, you killed our people we kill yours this a warning for you don’t fuck with us and let our people go or this will happen to every single one of you” He said as he reached around to his back grabbing his pistol tucked into his trousers pointing the gun towards the meerkats neck “We warned you mouse” He spoke as he fired the gun directly into Timon’s neck, the meerkat took the bullet like a champ as blood began to spill from his tiny neck he placed two hand onto the ground trying to prop himself up looking at Don trying to speak but his voice box was too damaged the creature simply smiled at Don and then into the camera before he fell face first into the ground the life completely escaped from him as his little heart stopped beating and the ground was filled with his blood. On the Red October Walt sat with Philip,.Dipper and Jafar “We need to take power and first impressions are good impressions” Walt informed them smiling “How do we make a good first impression “ Philip asked “Well if we we’re seen as warriors she will be greatly fond of us” He noted “how do we do that” Jafar asked “Questions, I’ll show you he said walking up to the cockpit where Maccus stood “Maccus, my good friend” Walt spoke “I’m not your friend “ He blurted “No I’m your creator” “Huh whatever” Maccus shrugged “Anyway what is this council like in Bikini Bottom “ Walt asked “Shit for the most part, one Traditional disney, one Pixar and One Lucas, there would be a Marvel but they don’t want to come, and then the Mermaid is in full command of all “ He spoke “Ariel, do you like her” Walt wondered “NO the bitch is stupid she can’t run her own little band let alone a massive group of Disney's from all different backgrounds, woman's insane” “hmm how would you like to be the ruler of the traditional after we take out whoever is attacking as it now of course I’ll be running as Pixar but I’d like you to be by my side” Walt asked “yeah that would be good but Ariel’s friend Elsa runs that section how you going to get rid of her” “Oh my friend that part is easy” Walt spoke smiling “Okay and what's the catch “ Maccus asked “You got shot or at least your going to be” Walt said pulling out a gun “we were over run by an enemy ship some nasty non-Disney shot us up and we had to surrender, they came in her demanding you surrender the ship to them you even got shot by them but then we come in, sure there is a bit of a fight one of our guys was killed but we made it out killed those bastards and made it back to Ariel and that’s what your going to tell her” Walt spoke smiling once more at the creature he looked at him sternly “Are you drunk, you’ll make me look like a weak coward” He noted “Yes It will but even great warriors are defeated by masses of men and besides I think it’s worth it for all that power and money don’t you” Walt said softly “Okay deal” Maccus spoke putting his hand out for Walt to shake, Walt shaking the rotten man’s hand. He returned back to his small group as Stinky Pete, Zerg and Anton joined with them “Hey so what did you talk about with Maccus” Pete asked “Nothing much just the whole power thing I’m intrigued as to how I’m taking control of this place” Walt spoke “Your apart of the Pixar Council which means you're in charge of us and your people it’s not like your Mickey mouse you're simply just in charge of a small group of people” Anton spoke smiling drinking a glass of wine. “ For now but don’t worry Ariel won’t be hard for me to take away and soon I’ll be a king” Walt spoke “Even if you do take control which is kind of impossible, what will you do there is no more than 30 maybe 40 people living here not enough for an army” Anton laughed drinking another glass of wine “Well, that is for the future let’s go back to the present shall we, I do have to say Pete you took out those two pretty gruesomely with your pickaxe” Walt spoke as Pete looked at him confused “Zerg nice long shot” the robot also looked at him confused “Anton it’s a shame those non-disneys got you” The man looked up at Walt laughing “What you must be as drunk as me” He said as Walt laughed along with him pulling out his gun and aiming it at Anton’s head “Must be” He laughed shooting the man down as his body hit the fall hard the wine spilling with the blood